Stockholm Syndrome
by riseupandtakethepowerback
Summary: When Nessie has her best friend Haylee over for her bday party the Volturi pay an unexpected visit and take Haylee but under their captivity she becomes attached to them but why didn't they kill her from the start? rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**hey so pls review(: but pls no rude comments**

**Chapter one **

"Hey Hayley, are you coming over today?" Renesmee asked from next to me. "Huh, oh um sure I guess I'll come by after I finish some homework." I told her, we were both sitting in 5th period English. "It'll be so much fun, I can do your hair and make-up trust me you'll love it." She went on."Mhm okay" I said. Usually I didn't let her do my make-up or anything but today's her birthday, September 10, and she really wanted to. I was about to write down some more notes on _Shakespeare_ but my eyesight became blurry, images flashed through my mind and I couldn't keep track of anything going on around me.

I could still hear the teacher talking and Renesmee explaining in discreet detail about the outfits she had chosen for us to wear to her birthday party but on top of that I could hear other voices. My sight became masqueraded by a different picture than just the boring classroom in this tiny Mobile, Alabama high school. Instead, it was an unclear image of the empty highway next to school with only a couple cars driving. An older Toyota Camry was swerving on the northbound side due to the rain-covered pavement that made the road slippery to drive on, driving southbound was an expensive black range rover honking loudly at the small car but it was too late they both collided. I could see from my perspective the driver of the Camry had crashed into the window despite the air bags and blood covered their forehead and most of the driver's side. What took me by surprise the most was out of the overturned range rover emerged four people unharmed and leave the scene of the accident.

"Hayley, Hayley come on time to go to lunch." Renessmee said pulling me out of my shimmer; yes shimmers. I called them that because since I was little I've always had flashes about future or past events, often they did happen for example when my baby brother was born I knew in a good month in advance that my mom was becoming pregnant, but sometimes they weren't very small. I recall back in September 2001 when I was only six years old I had a shimmer about two planes crashing into these tall skyscrapers but I was too young to know where or by who, unfortunately six days later on 9/11 it did happen and that's when I knew something was wrong with me.

"Kay Nessie." I mumbled while I got up, usually if I were to have a shimmer standing up I would collapse until it was over but luckily, I was sitting. "Hayley, remember when you come over after school come after 4:30 alright?" Nessie said sternly "Um, sure but the party starts at 5, are you sure you'll have enough time?" I asked confusedly "Don't worry I'll have you done and all fixed up by then. Oh, I can't wait! Finally you won't be wearing tee shirts and sneakers but a skirt and high heels!" she squealed excitedly, even though Nessie seemed thrilled by the idea I had my doubts.

"Bleh, do you think this cafeteria food could get anymore disgusting?" I asked looking at my pile of 'mystery meat' sitting on my tray oozing grease and who know what other kinds of toxins. Nessie giggled beside me "This is why I don't eat this slop, usually I'll head home and pig out instead." She teased "Yes well at least Esme can cook, my mom can't even make a peanut butter jelly sandwich." I told her. "That does explain why you're only skin and bones." She joked while pinching my arm. "Hey! Am not!" I remarked as I sat my food down "I'm 110 pounds of pure awesomeness!" I declared and posing like a really strong person. "Right, whatever floats your boat darlin'." Nessie muttered as we both sat down with her brothers and sisters; Edward was her biological brother and Jasper and Rose were twins, Bella, Alice and Emmet weren't related.

"Happy Birthday Nessie!" Alice squealed pulling out a small silver box rapped in purple- Nessie's favorite color. "Come on open it" she said excitedly. She took the cover off revealing a pair of car keys "No Fricken Way!" Nessie cried jumping up and down in her seat "It's at home right now but you'll see it when we get home" Edward clarified. "Thank you guys!" she exclaimed, I smiled next to her. "Crap I don't think my gift will stand up to that." I joked. "Don't worry! Hayley whatever you give me I promise I'll love it." she assured me as she sat down. The others didn't eat their food, only poked and prodded it with their forks but I couldn't blame them hell I think mine just moved.

"So I know your birthday is in a few months, but I know exactly what to get you!" Nessie announced "What?" I asked curiously "Nuh uh, not until January will you find out!" she insisted. "Oh come on Nessie you know I won't be able to wait." I begged. "Nope these lips are sealed." She said pretending to lock her lips. "Oh fine" I said sarcastically.

The rest of the day passed without any problems but I kept wondering about my shimmer from earlier it wasn't that clear about when it would happen but because I wasn't paying too much attention to my surroundings it resulted me being hit in the head with a basketball so I decided to let it go. After 6th period P.E. it was finally the end of the day, I went to my locker to grab my jacket and head out to the buses.

All around me people were talking a lot more than usual and people were bustling to get outside. "What's going on?" I asked the kid who came in from outside. "You didn't hear?" he asked me surprised "Some car accident happened during last period, one car is overturned but there isn't anyone inside, the police and ambulances are there checking it out but it's raining too hard for them to do much but get the guy out of the car." He explained. Immediately the color from my face drained, so the shimmer actually happened. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale." He mentioned. "Uh, no, I have to go…" I whispered.

I walked back outside with a distraught look on my face and headed toward the buses. The whole ride home people were talking about the accident, people were claiming the saw it but the most unnerving part what where did the driver and passengers from the other car disappear to? "Your stop Spencer" The bus driver said referring to me by my last name and opening the door. I walked out towards my house, it wasn't much and the paint may be peeling off but I've lived here my entire life and its home.

"Hey mom I'm home!" I yelled when I walked in. "Hi honey, how was school?" Mom asked while she was making Dani my three-year-old brother some snacks. "Oh, it was fine. Nessie got a new car for her sixteenth birthday." I told her. "Wow, but I hope you know you're not getting a car till you can afford it." she joked, "Yes mom, I know." I replied sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "But there was a car crash over by the highway next to school. It was really weird, like the people from one of the cars weren't even there."

"That's weird" Mom agreed "What time am I supposed to drive you over to Nessie's party?" she asked me as Dani ran in to get some of the fresh baked cookies. "Cookies!" he cried hopping up on the seat next to me. "I think I'll go do my homework." I said once cookie crumbs became scattered all over the table and drops of milk were spilt.

xXxXxX

"Mom! I need you to drive me to Nessie's!" I yelled while I ran downstairs in the clothes from earlier and Nessie's present in my hand. "Ok I'll be by the door in a second!" She called back. A couple minutes later she came out from the living room where Dani was with dad. We both headed to here 07 Honda Accord while trying to avoid the rain that poured down.

At 4:20 mom pulled up front to the Cullen/Hale household. "Tell Renesmee happy birthday, just call me when you need me to come. Love you Hayley." Mom told me and gave me a one arm hug across the gear shift and center arm rest. "Love you too mom." I said and stepped out. I watched her drive away leaving me here in the desolate area that Nessie's family lives in. When I knocked on the door no one answered, I tried for another 5 minutes before I saw something moving in the dark trees and brush. "Hello?" I called, no answer; I shrugged and went back to knock the door again. Immediately Nessie opened it "Hayley! Oh crap you're all wet hurry come in." She exclaimed. "Well I could say the same about you, your hair is soaked." She looked at her curly brown ringlets "Oh, er I just took a shower, no worries. Here lets go up to my room." She took my hand and pulled me up to her room.

Nessie gave me a shirt, some sweat pants to wear for now, and turned her attention back to my hair and make-up. She curled my shoulder length auburn, added some blush, eyeliner, and lastly had me change into a light blue dress that hung loosely to my knees and had an empire waist. I looked into the full-length mirror and actually liked my appearance. "Holy shit Ness! I actually look _good._" I cried, a huge smile was etched onto her face. "I knew you'd love it, I'm gonna go change into mine and do my hair and make-up." She said, "Mkay"

**i hope to update soon(: & pics of Hayley and Nessie on profile**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow, your dress is amazing." I complimented Nessie; it was red-violet and cascaded down in ruffled layers to her knees. "Eek! I know! Hurry we need to go downstairs it's time to party!" Nessie exclaimed happily. She kept me in tow as we walked down the stairs, Nessie of course went before me and when she reached the bottom of the stairs all of her family complimented her on how pretty she is. Everyone at her party was the Cullens and Hales but I guess a few are extended family from Alaska. What struck me odd was the fact that everyone besides Nessie and I had gold eyes and flawless pale skin but

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE!" everyone shouted the entire Cullen's house was decorated in pinks and purples with a table overflowing with wrapped presents and such. "Oh my gosh this place is amazing!" Nessie exclaimed hugging her family. "Nessie, there's also one more surprise…" Alice her sister said while opening the backdoor allowing in a tall, strong built guy with a major tan. "Jake!" Nessie screamed running over and wrapping her arms around him.

I always remember Nessie said that she had a boyfriend who lived by Forks, the place that she used to live before moving here, but I did not realize when she said he was really strong that he was like a body builder type. "Hayley get over here" Nessie told me happily. "Jake this is Hayley, Haley Jake" She introduced us. "Nice to meet you." He greeted me holding his hand out for me, his skin was really warm considering that outside it was pouring rain and freezing cold. "So you're the Hayley that Nes is always telling me about." Jake mused "So you're the famous Jake that Nessie can't go five minutes without talking about." I joked while nudging Nessie.

"Okay yes we all know that I talk a lot… hey let's get cake!" she suggested. All of us went to the dining room where an elaborate three story pink, white and black cake stood. "Holy crap that's a big cake." I muttered "Yay pink!" Nessie squealed sitting down at the head of the table, I could hardly see her behind it. After all of us sang happy birthday she blew out the candles, only her, Jake and I got some cake the rest were insisting that they didn't want any. It's kind of weird since I've never actually seen any of Nessie's family eat…

"Presents! Presents!" Nessie cried running from the dining room back out to the living room to the enormous pile of gifts. "Hey Nessie! Wait for me!" I hurried to run after her but by the time the rest of us got there gift wrapping was being thrown in the air as she opened all her presents."I swear Nessie sometimes you go from a mature sixteen year old to a five year old." I joked; Edward and Bella smirked as if there's something I'm not quite getting.

All of her gifts were either clothes or purses, I just hope my present is good enough even to compare to the expensive things she received.

"Here Nes, I hope my gift is as good as these" I smiled as I handed her a medium size canvas wrapped with a bow on it. She tore off the decorations revealing a painting of Nessie and me goofing around smiling and laughing. "Wow this is beautiful, thank you so much Hayl" she choked out and crushed me in a hug. "I'm so glad you like it, I've been working on it since school started back in August-"

"When we became best friend! Oh I remember, thank you so much." She said wrapping my back in a hug. Over Nessie's shoulder I saw her sister , well foster sister, looking dazed with no expression and her eyes were glazed over. "Is Alice okay?" I whispered to Nessie, she pulled away from my grasp and turned around.

For a second she seemed confused "Um, oh Hayley let's go get some more cake!" she cried nervously tugging me back into the dining room. "Wait, I just got some…"

Once we reached the kitchen where the food was put in from dining room, Nessie quickly ran up to me "So would you like cake?" she rushed out. "Um okay?" I replied as she handed me a plate and fork so I could get some. "Er Nessie, is everything alright?" I asked but when I turned around she had dashed back into the living room. "Uhhh."

Nessie's POV

"Alice what did you see?" I asked when I ran back in. "They're coming, why are they coming? I should have seen it earlier…" Alice spoke in a daze; Jasper was with her attempting to calm her down. "Who's _they?_" Tanya asked, her and the others from the Denali clan had come to help celebrate my '16th' birthday.

"The Volturi" Dad answered "What, why would they come again? They know Nes isn't any threat." Jake growled. "Jake…" I murmured and wrapped my arms around him. I knew that he had imprinted on me since I was two years old, well physically I was about 7 or 8.

"I'm not sure, I only see them coming here, they were here earlier…" Alice started "The accident in front of school earlier." Dad finished.

"Hold up what about Hayley?" I asked.

Hayley's POV

Hmm what could Nessie and her family _possibly_ have to talk about which involved me locked in the kitchen? I shrugged as I set down my once full plate and stood in the middle of the marble floor. Five minutes went by but only the weary murmur of voices is all I can hear.

My eyelids grew heavy but I'm not tired, my vision blurs like I'm crying but I'm not. No not another shimmer, it can't be; two in one day it usually only happens two times in one _month_. Quickly my body collapsed with a thud. This shimmer began washing my mind with memories about the Cullen's, I couldn't explain it even if I tried. Mostly it showed Edward and Bella, Nessie's brother and adoptive sister or so I thought. In this shimmer Bella was different, brown eyes like Nessie's and blush tinting her face. Edward and her were in a forest, flashes from different perspectives ran through my thoughts allowing me such little time to comprehend.

"_Say it, out loud" Edward demanded, Bella swallowed and looked over her shoulder at him "Vampire"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hayley's POV

Vampires? Seriously? And I thought the last shimmer was weird.

"Hayley, can you hear me?" I could feel someone place their cold hand over my forehead. "Hayley?" I'd know that voice anywhere- Nessie.

"Come on Hayl, say _something_." Nessie urged.

"Vampire" I murmured out. She froze, my sight began to return but everything was fuzzy and taking it's time to become clearer. As my eyes fluttered open I saw Nessie on her knees. "What's going on?" I asked, my eyes searching her face for an answer. "Um, you fell. Here do you want to go lie down?" I waved my hand to quiet Nessie. "I didn't fall I was having a shim-"I was shocked how I almost told her; I'd never told _anyone_ about my shimmers.

"A shim? What's that?" She asked "No, not shim, _shimmer_. But it's nothing don't worry." I began sitting up on the ivory colored floor. "Look, Hayley, if this shimmer thing made you faint I'm pretty sure It's something to worry about, I mean I don't want my best friend to get hurt or anything." Nessie's face showed worry and sympathy.

"Okay" I took a deep breath "Um, these shimmers, their sort of glimpses into the future or past I guess. Usually I have a few times a month but I've had two today. I have a feeling there is something you're not telling me Nes. About you _and_ your family." I said sternly, my shimmers have yet to lie. She looked taken aback and let out a faint, nervous laugh "Oh Hayley, there's nothing I've to hide. You might have hit your head a bit hard or something." Her voice strained and partly believable, however her eyes didn't back up her statement.

"Nessie you cannot lie to me, your terrible at it. I've never told anyone about my shimmers because they're my darkest most hidden secret and if anyone were to find out I'd be a freak. Please, Renesmee, you and your family, they aren't human are they?"

Nessie was looking at me with wide eyes and her mouth agape. "H-how could y-you know?" she stuttered, "Like I told you, my shimmer and I know your family's secret. I won't tell anyone if you don't tell mine." I said softly. Her attention suddenly became interested in the ruffles on her dress. "Nes?"

"No one is supposed to know, I'm only half vampire but my family…" her voice became hushed and barely a whisper "Do you know what's going to happen to you?" she asked looking at me with watery eyes.

"Your family won't _hurt _me, right?" she became silent and avoided my eye contact. "Nessie, will the kill me?" I choked out. She swiftly shook her head no "Not my family, the Volturi."

"Who are they?" I asked. As if the weather became frightened by the name, thunder clapped and lightning electrified the starless night shutting off the lights and soft glows of the digital clock.

I gasped as a cold hand gripped my arm. "Don't worry it only me." Nessie said and began pulling me alongside her. The house was so dark and eerie I could not tell the difference of a piece of furniture from a monster in the dark stalking our every move.

Childish for me to think that monsters existed but if vampires do exist who knows what else does; tall tales and nightmares kept locked in the depths of our minds, all of them could be real. We walked out into the living room that was dimly light by candles placed but the harsh sounds of thunder shook the windows and darkness still lurked in the corners where light did not travel. Everyone from the party was still here but the atmosphere of the room more tense and the soft flames casting only a bit of light on everyone made the fact that they're vampires even more horror movie-like.

"Nessie, Hayley there you two are." Bella came up and hugged Nessie. "Mom Hayley knows, she knows about us what we are." She explained. Bella's golden eyes flickered from me to the people, no _vampires_, behind her. My pulse pounded in my head while adrenaline coursed through my veins. "How?" Bella asked. "Um… I-I didn't mean t-to…"

"Mom, Hayley's like Alice and can see into the future but also into the past." Nessie began "I saw you, and Edward. You were human but when you had Nessie… I guess you were changed you and Edward aren't her brother and foster sister but Nes' parents." Bella nodded.

"Well now that that's straightened out, why is my life in danger from the Vol-something?" I questioned. Carlisle who's 'adopted' the rest of Nessie's family spoke up "The Volturi are the ones who keep our world in order, the only rule- don't expose ourselves. If any human discovers our secret either they must be killed or turned." I swallowed, I can't be killed but I don't want to be a monster. "But they don't have to find our right?" I asked nervously, hoping for the best.

Carlisle's eyes flashed between Alice and I "I'm afraid that is undetermined."

"What?" I squeaked "The Volturi's coming" Alice spoke "They must be coming to check up on Nessie of course on her birthday."

"We can't just leave Hayley to die!" Nessie cried and my eyes became blurry with tears. "Please you've got to do _something_." I pleaded, I feel like my insides have turned to mush as I can only await death itself. Nessie pulled me in a hug as I silently let a few tears fall.

"When will they be here?" I asked Alice. She opened her mouth to answer but the front doors have opened behind me sending a gust of wind that blew out the light.

**er, my grammar is terribly off in this part and i apologize about that... anyways feedback is always welcome but no flames pls and since i understand my writings not the best no need for constructive criticism. R&R(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why dear Cullens, what a pleasure it is to see you again!" I heard an optimistic voice say behind me. I can feel their presence behind me and can hear their echoing footsteps as they approach us. "Ah, the Denali clan here too? Wonderful, now where is the birthday girl?" The cold voice spoke. Nessie quickly stepped forward and out of my line of sight.

"Why young Renesmee, you have grown so much for only being five." Bella still stood by me looking angry. Cautiously I glanced over my shoulder; Nessie stood in front of a man with long, dark hair on his left stood a tall, skinny man and to his right were two; a girl and a boy but my eyes cannot decipher their faces due to the darkness.

"Hello Aro" Nessie spoke in a monotone voice. "Dear Renesmee we have traveled far from Volterra to personally give you a birthday gift, you wouldn't want to greet us in such a tone, would you?" The one, Aro, told her she gave a small smile but quickly it went back to a straight line. "Next time you could knock." Nessie sarcastically suggested.

"Shut up you insolent half-breed." The one girl on Aro's right growled, "Don't push Jane, for we are guests here." Aro reminded the only girl Jane. Aro then reached in his pocket pulling out a velvet necklace box, Nessie opened it and from what I can tell it is a golden color necklace but I could be wrong since the only light is coming from the last candle that is lit. Her face showed somewhat a disgusted look "This is a small proposal that you join us when the time is right." Aro smiled and folded his hands.

"How dare you come here and try to get her to join your group of _leeches_." Jake growled from next to Edward. "Hmm, they've seen to let the dog in. I couldn't even smell _it_." The one on Aro's left announced, "I suppose the rain has washed away practically all of your scents." He mused. The rain had died down by now and the thunder and lightning became only a part of our pasts.

The lights in the room began flickering before coming fully on, letting light shine on all of us. Finally I saw the four from the Volturi, they all wore black and had cloaks on and their eyes, oh their eyes, a frightening shade of blood red that could only be imagined on the worst of monsters in your dreams.

"Well isn't that better" Aro started but his eyes flashed to mine and his eyes suddenly became interested in me. "Who is this?" He asked without looking away. "Aro, we appreciate that you have come here but unfortunately now is the time to leave." Carlisle announced as he stepped forward "We still have a birthday to celebrate."

"You have not answered my question; I'd like to meet this dear girl a friend of Renesmee no doubt." Aro began striding towards me until he stood directly in front of me.

"Hello there young lady I am Aro" He introduced himself; the red iris' of his eyes were scary and seemed slightly milky. Immediately he embraced my hand in his, the inhuman like temperature of his skin sent shivers down my spine. Aro's smile fell, his lips forming a tight line.

"My, my…" Aro directed his sight back to the Cullens while he released my hand"Do you realize what an amazing immortal Hayley can make?" my eyes widened I never did tell him or anyone he came with my name.. "Oh I'm sorry to startle you young girl, I can read your mind with a touch. You see that is my gift as a vampire." He explained. The three behind him looked shocked "Master, what are you doing? Revealing the secret to a _human_; they're food not company." Jane said, she had blonde hair pulled back into a bun and only wore a black dress with white tights.

"Oh hush Jane, she already knew." Aro turned around informing the young blonde. "Then must we kill the Cullens for breaking the rule?" the boy next to her asked, I'm guessing he was her brother because they shared similar facial features though he had chocolate brown hair and thinner lips but I have to admit he looked really, really hot… for an evil person.

"No Alec, they did not but she has seen Edward and Bella's past." This time the Cullens and Denalis were clueless. "Would you like to explain Hayley?" Aro asked, he seemed nice and happy but the way the others were tense and how everything got a darker vibe around him proved he's not as optimistic as he wants others to believe.

I tried to speak but I was afraid, my mouth was dry like a desert and my heart had dropped into my stomach.

"Hayley has these visions" Nessie quickly began "It's a bit like Alice's, but she can see the past as well." She smiled nervously at me. Her family didn't really react that much just understanding and a bit surprised expressions.

"Well to move on, Hayley, you have a choice; either you become like us or must be killed immediately. I do hope you choose immortality because I am quite sure your gifts would be remarkable." Aro spoke. "Aro you don't have to make her choose, she wouldn't tell anyone" Promised. "Ah Bella, I do recall that not long ago you too were in this same position. You were the one exception and if she does not make a decision quickly, death shall be chosen for her."

I couldn't think straight, my life was now laid out before me; become a vampire or die. Each held its own good and bad sides but each sounded horrible.

"Well there is one alternative…" Aro started "We could have dear little Renesmee join the Volturi in compromise for Hayley's life."

"Never Aro, you'll never take Nessie away!" Edward roared. "Dad…" Nessie whispered and turned back to me "Hayley I guess I would understand." Tears rolled down from her chocolaty eyes. "No Nessie stop, I'll be become like you instead." She had a sorrowful look on her face.

"Well this is delightful!" Aro exclaimed, as if he was a fat kid getting cake "Now don't panic, that will only make matters worse…" My eyes tightly shut and I felt uncomfortable with Aro's breath on my neck. With my pulse beating like a drum cold, sharp teeth dug into my neck right where my pulse is or, soon to be, was.

**like?love?R&R!**

**like or love Alec? Check out my other story I did it because I love you, it's originally a BellaxDemetri pairing but Alec's gotta have some love 3 hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I bit my lip to keep from screaming, the pain was indescribable and burning. As soon as I felt blood beginning to seep from my veins into my killers mouth he pulled back. The burning ceased, cautiously I opened my eyes to see Aro walking backwards gripping his throat as if he was choking.

"Master, what is wrong?" Jane asked, everyone in the room stared in shock at Aro and then me. I placed my hand on my neck and backed further away until my back hit the wall. Underneath my touch, I felt my skin mending, I pulled back my hand that held no traces of blood, my breathing came out in heaving breaths; what the hell is going on?

Aro recomposed himself and directed his attention back to me. At first he opened his mouth to speak but his eyes widened when he saw my neck, because where there should be a cut pouring out blood was a small, almost gone, scar. "You, your blood is like drinking liquid fire! You cannot be changed, however since you choose to still live, we can make arrangements for you to come back to Volterra with us, you may be of use to us." Aro declared and went back towards the door.

"Aro you cannot just take her, she has a family and a life here." Carlisle said, Aro turned around on his heel "Carlisle! She must come with us, we cannot trust her to keep the secret and her gift is too valuable for us to rid of. Unless you all would like to die I suggest not interfering!" he spat, anger began seeping through the open cracks of his false happiness.

"We shall leave immediately," Aro calmly announced and walked outside, surprisingly the storm had cleared a bit and a sliver of the crescent moon shone over the dark pavement. "Alec, get the girl." Aro hissed angrily. The younger boy rushed besides me and yanked my arm. "Nessie! No, no you can't let them take me!" I shouted, tears poured from my eyes, I even grabbed onto the door frame trying to keep my place. Through my tear soaked eyes I could see Nessie sadly looking at me. I tried to stop Alec from tugging me away but as he pulled me harder, I fell on the ground getting soaked in water. "Get up you stupid girl." He growled, I did not move, fear did not allow me to move any part of my body.

"Did you not her me! Get up!" he yelled and yanked me up practically dragging me to their midnight black SUV. I roughly was thrown into the back seat before they began speeding off to the airport. We did not go through the way everyone else did, instead we drove straight to the area where the planes were and boarded most likely a privately owned one. The interior only consisted of reds and blacks and a scared pilot sat in the driver's seat.

I had a few cuts and scrapes that spread a little blood but none of them dared to taste; my legs were covered in dirt and blooming bruises from when I fell but at least it's warm in here. The other four sat furthest away in the back while I sat closest to the front curled up into the dark leather seat. Soon the plane began taking off into the sky, I've never actually been on a plane before so this is my first time. Normally people talk about how much taking off makes them sick but it feels calming to be in the sky.

Eventually we break through the grey clouds and fly at a steady pace, outside of my window a beautiful silhouette of the crescent moon came into my sight. Truly a magnificent sight and my skin seemed to just soak up the moonlight like it was warmth or something. As I looked down I couldn't decide to scream of faint because what I saw was to surreal. The moonlight that had only reached my face down to my waist began washing over my legs and then my dress making the dirt, blood and any bruises disappear completely. It quickly began working its way along my arms and swirling around like waves into my hair. Soon my body decided whether I'd scream or faint because as soon as the light went back to normal I quickly blacked out.

**sorry its short, um finals are soon so im cramming! sorry i'll try to update soon, pics of hayley&nessie on my profile 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey so u hope the length of this ch will makeup for my recent absence...**

Chapter 6

I woke up to my arm being pulled on and someone yelling at me "Get up" a deep voice. Of course it was Alec angrily trying to pulling me to my feet. "Okay I am!" I yelled he only got angrier, but before he could hit me Aro intercepted "Now, now Alec you know better than to kill someone without my orders." Aro sternly warned him "Well, unless you're feeding" He commented with an evil glint in his crimson eyes.

Involuntarily I flinched when Alec looked at me with a smirk. As soon as Aro and everyone else stepped out Alec shoved me towards the stairs that led down almost making me trip. "Watch it!" he hissed at me. Even his glare made me feel like I was in pain.

We were all picked up in another dark SUV whereas before, I once again am thrown into the back. The drive to wherever these people lived was taking forever and no one was talking. Demetri drove us through the windy, one way road that coursed through moonlit farm land. Eventually we got to this small little town that sat on top of a hill. "Now Hayley, this is Volterra where we live." Aro turned around telling me, both Jane and Alec turned around from the middle seats too look, no, _glare_ at me.

They drove through the narrow, cobblestone roads to the back of the large clock tower that sat high in the middle of this quaint little tow called Volterra. I wonder if the people who live here realize that a bunch of psychotic vampires lived right amongst them. Aro, Demetri, Jane and Alec all got out but in my rush to get out, I slammed my head right into the roof of the car. My body tumbled out onto the cold ground rocky ground with an 'omph'.

"Oh, how stupid humans are." Aro said with the wave of his hand "Jane and Alec, please take our guest inside and get her more _appropriated _for my brother's presence. Appropriated, really I still am wearing the dress from Nessie's and the make-over I was forced into still was on my face. I guess Aro disagreed; Jane and Alec pulled me inside where we passed some sort of reception desk but no one was sitting there. You could probably say I was surprised at the interior; I suppose whenever I thought of vampires they always lived in dark, underground crypts and had cobwebs and traces of blood everywhere but this place had beautiful tan marble floors and similarly colored walls. I always thought the Cullen's lived in style but boy was I proven wrong.

Jane and Alec were walking at a quick pace in front of me and despite the fact that I was right behind them, they were talking trash about me, well humans in general but I still fit that description.

"…Ugh, I cannot believe that Aro would want to keep a human, of all things why couldn't he just get a dog or something. Even if she has similar powers to that one Cullen girl, it's disgraceful to associate with them unless we are thirsty…" Jane told Alec in disgust, her voice was so child-like and sweet it was difficult to believe what she was saying. "Do not worry sister," Alec began "I'm sure Aro will dispose of _it_ soon." The duo stopped walking when they got to a room and walked inside, I stood awkwardly at the doorframe unsure of what to do, Jane looked back at me with her crimson eyes and said "Are you coming, human?"

I nodded quickly and ran inside next to her, she held out a fancy baby pink dress like the kind you see in fairy tales that poofed out at the bottom. "Put this on and do something to fix _that_." She said and pointed at my face, my eyes narrowed while looking at her and it took everything in me not to tell her some very unkind words.

"Oh look Jane, the humans angry." Alec said laughing from the couch he was sitting on. Jane chuckled. I stomped off to the open bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I slipped on the dress over my head; it reached the floor and probably will drag behind me when I walk so I hope I won't trip. My hair was matted to my forehead and a bit wavy from when it was curled. Hopefully just brushing it would work.

After managing my hair, I walked out to where Jane and Alec were talking in hushed tones. "Um, when am I supposed to give this back?" I asked her. Her nose wrinkled as if she stepped in dog crap "Please, save me the humiliation of wearing something another human wore, and burn it." She spat back in her evil child voice; it's strange how she could talk evilly yet so sweet at the same time. "Come, girl, you must properly greet the head three." Jane added in a monotone voice and walked out in sync with her twin. I hurried along as fast as I could walk but for some reason every time I was able to fall into step with the duo, the next second was like I had just run a hundred feet back.

I would have liked to acknowledge the beautiful artwork and statues we passed but if I did, the twins would leave and I would be lost. We approached a pair of large mahogany doors where I arrived out of breath and winded. Jane furrowed her eyebrows "What is with you humans?" she muttered rudely and pushed open the doors.

The first person I saw was Aro, he was standing in the head of the triangle of him and two other men sat in black and gold thrones. "Ah Hayley, you do look quite lovely tonight dear." Aro greeted nicely and stepped down the few white and grey marble steps closer to me. "Please, please come in I would like to introduce you to my brothers, Marcus and Caius." He gestured towards the long-blond haired man on his left whose face was scrunched up in disgust and truly radiated hatred, the one on Aro's right had the same pale completion shared between the two on his right and he had a bored face framed with long, wavy black hair. I faked a smile but I couldn't hide the fear I held for everyone in this room.

"Aro, what is the reason you bring this human into our presence?" The blond one- Caius asked ruefully. "Why Caius I highly doubt you would want to treat a guest so profoundly." Aro answered, "See Hayley has a power similar to Alice Cullen, but she can see both into the future and past. Just think brothers what kind of power her gift could provide if she were on immortal?" Neither Caius nor Marcus seemed the least bit accepting but Aro seemed persistent into forming me into some type of _weapon_. "But there is only one problem, her blood is like fire and I was unfortunate to change her, I do hope in the near future she will be able to be changed but for now she will be staying here."

"What? Why couldn't she just go back to the Cullens? Or better, _die?_" Jane raged, here red eyes shot daggers towards me but I actually dropped to the floor writhing in pain; ten times worse than being burn with fire and simultaneously being stabbed everywhere on my body. My strangled screams didn't help at all and the pain never ceased.

"Jane! Enough!" Aro commanded. A startled gasp left my lips as I became just a person lying on the floor, I didn't even realize that tears were trickling down my face. Cautiously I got up and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. "Hayley I am deeply sorry for what just happened." Aro apologized, I kept my lips in a straight line and nodded.

"If it isn't too much, would you please conjure one of your visions for us to see? It is possible it may help us." Aro suggested. Panic surged through me because I've never actually had a shimmer on purpose but I couldn't just say no to these people. "Oh please Hayley, all we ask for is one, slight glimpse?" Aro walked forward so he was standing in front of me with an enormous smile that was borderline creepy.

"I c-can't just s-see anything when I w-want-t to…" I whispered out. Aro discontinued smiling, turned back to his two brothers, and chuckled nervously, "My brothers, I am sure Hayley will see _something_. She just needs… time…" It was obvious that Aro was annoyed. "Listen _girl_, you better see something of value by dawn or else you will regret the day you were born." Aro hissed in my ear. My eyes widened as he pulled back, yet he was smiling his; somehow, I knew that I probably wouldn't make it to see another day.

**pls Review(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**My grammar is off, unfortunately -_- but I'm working to fix it I swear!**

Chapter 7

_What am I supposed to do?_ I ask myself. All I've been doing in the past 3 or 4 hours is pace back and forth trying to get a shimmer. More of my time I spent thinking about what it was Aro would do to me if I didn't have one, surly it would be a painful death…

A bit of warmth and light caught me by surprise. When I turn around, sure enough, the sun is beginning to rise over the green horizon. My stomach feels like I just began dropping down a roller coaster. Behind me a tall strong guy and Demetri, from earlier, walk in. "No, please! I just need more time!" I cry but they proceed to stride forward and grab my arms. I still fight, yelling and kicking trying anything to make them stop but the two are persistent and take me all the way to Aro.

"Aro, you better hope this girl was worth the trouble." Caius threatens in an annoyed tone. "No need to fret, brother…" Aro replies in a distraught voice. By now I've ceased the useless attempts of fighting back and stay limp in the arms of the two vampires at my side. "Haylee, I do hope you've seen something by now." Aro murmured when he walked in front of me. "Give me your hand." He commands. The two vampires at my side let go of me and forcing my hand into Aro's. His grip tightens around mine easily able to crush it into nothing "Please, I just need more time! I can't just have a shimmer _whenever_ I want!" I cry but nothing I say is persuading him. He bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head back and forth.

"Felix, Demetri put Haylee in one of the cells… Just get her out of my sight." Aro demanded. "No! Please stop! Stop!" I scream through my tears, kicking and crying. The sun is just beginning to become visible though some of the open windows making those it reach, sparkle. "The less you struggle, the less pain will be inflicted on you." Demetri hissed in an accent, British I believe. I did as he said and let my body go limp as they dragged me to an elevator and through dimly lit hallways with stone walls and floors, more like the crypts I would expect a vampire to live in.

Finally, they toss me into a small cell, grimy with rotten straws of damp hay covering the floor. With a quick slam, I'm locked in there. Immediately I grab a hold on the tightly spaced bars pleading to be released "You two please let me go! I swear I would never tell _anyone_." I'm on the borderline of breaking down into sobs and just trying to end my life right there. "Come, Demetri, she isn't worth our time." The taller man behind Demetri says stalking off the way we came. "Right behind you, Felix." Demetri replied. "I'm sorry." He mouths, actually seeming honest but he left me sitting alone to my thoughts.

I have kept a bit of tabs on the time through the small opening/window at the very top of the cell but other than that one little window, there was no light and no warmth. Now and then, I would drift off into sleep but wake up as soon as I fell asleep because of the vivid nightmares; they varied from me being attacked by vampires like in those old-fashioned 1920's movies where it was in black and white with perfectly curled hair and red lipstick to turning into a wolf. Most likely from the lack of food, I thought to myself. Carefully I stood up letting the blood flow return to my legs before they fell asleep but couldn't help but let out a sob. When I wipe my eyes my face becomes covered with the dirt that were on my hands and same when I touched my dress; handprints of dirt spread over and over again and stains of my tears as well.

"What are you crying about, girl?" A harsh, deep voice called out. When I look up I meet the red eyes of Alec, "What are you even doing here? Come to taunt me?" I bravely reply. "I wouldn't talk that way if I were you," He spat back angrily "Aro forced me to come give you some food." He tossed in a white paper sack with food in "McDonalds?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "It's that or nothing, you're lucky I even give you your life," He threatens "You know, if I wanted to I could kill you within a second. Aro would not mind, even though he sees some sort of value in you, I don't." He arrogantly snapped. "Thanks, I guess…" I mutter in a slight whisper. "You better be" Alec said before turning back down the long hall and up the stairs.

Silently I eat whatever it is Alec gave me and try to count the hours that pass by. The way my dress pillows around me whenever I sit makes me feel like a princess in distress, like one of the fairy tales I read when I was little; there's only one difference though, the princesses always got a happy ending and a price to save them in the end whereas I am destined to rot in this place.

Away the minutes tick and I sit just waiting. It's already night time, I can see the dark blueish black sky and specks of shining stars though the small window. Once again, I slip into another unnerving dream-no- nightmare. The only thing around me was darkness and a stream of bluish light shining on me, but I knew something was lurking in the shadows. "_Haylee…_" a voice from the dark growls, "Who's there?" I ask out. The voice laughs slightly "You do not know who I am?" It asks curiously. "Well if I did, would I ask?" I answer bravely, "Hmm I suppose you are right, but Haylee I am very close to you. I've been with you every day of your life. Everything you've gone through, I've gone through; and everything I've gone though you have." It explained I furrowed my eyebrows "What are you talking about? Show yourself."

A husky chuckle comes down my neck making me gasp. "If you insist…" The voice replied hesitantly. In the small bit of light a silvery-grey wolf, bigger than any wolf, I've ever seen, steps out in front of me. "Oh I must be dreaming…" I mutter to myself. "Well why am I meeting you?" I ask. "Haylee you aren't meeting me. You already know me." The wolf explains. My eyebrows furrow "Um, I'm sure I would remember if I met a wolf, a _talking_ wolf at that." I told it.

It shook it's head and chuckles slightly "Oh Haylee it's been so long… I can see how you wouldn't remember me or anyone else as a matter of fact." It muses. "What…?" I said but the wolf shook its head and a tremor seizes through its body. On its head, the fur grows out into longer dark human hair and it began standing on its hind legs making it about my height. Their face morphs into a persons and the silvery fur molts into its arms making it look more and more human-like. Finally the wolf turns into a girl, not just any girl, me.

"I am you, Haylee" She says in my voice.

**Pls review(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Haylee's problems with Stockholm Syndrome is will begin in the nxt chp or so, but soon trust me... also i feel lyk an idiot for changing 'Hayley' to 'Haylee' ya so sorry not sure what happened there...**

Chapter 8

I wake up realizing that it was all just a dream (AN/ was listening to that song…). There is a white light washed over me from the window. Sighing I begin to sit up, but wait, something is off; I look down and instead of my arms and legs covered by a dress it's my arms and legs covered in sleek, dark fur. In the small pool of musky water collecting in the corner of my cell I see the reflection of a dog, er, wolf looking back at me with my same-old brown eyes that I have as a human.

Startled I let what was supposed to by a surprised yelp but it came out as a husky growl. "AWHOOO!" I scream out, or more like howl. In my wolf form, I wail again and whimper into the corner. I can see under the area I am standing are the ripped up shreds of pink fabric that are now the only remnants of Jane's dress. My ears twitch towards the hallway that leads down to the stairs where the obvious pitter-patter of running footsteps echo around me. "Sister, what is _that?_" Alec asks his sister. "A… wolf? Impossible she is not a shape shifter… she could be… no" Jane replied sternly. "Caius had just about every single werewolf disposed of centuries ago. At least that's what I thought…" She said a bit frightened.

Eventually Jane chuckles "Look at her, so helpless. You are lucky you are still alive you mutt." She says with an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk etched onto her face. I stand up my tallest in front of the rusty, metal bars growling and chomping my mouth at the twins. Jane and Alec's eyes only narrow and they simultaneously smile and laugh.

A loud wail releases from my lungs at the two who slightly flinch. My front paws push against the bars in my way, creaking and bending, they finally break and now the two twins are standing in fear since they are no longer protected from me. Part of me wants to kill them right here on the spot but getting out is more important to me. I run right towards them and before I run into them, I jump right over them leaving them on the floor struggling to get up, inwardly I laugh at them but run up the stairs to the main floor.

When I arrive in the reception area, I can see the entrance/exit to the front of the clock tower. It is so close I'm sure I can make it but behind me I hear part of the guard run after me in faster-than-human speed, hopefully I can run faster. My right hind leg feels like knives were pierced straight into my muscles and the pain shoots through the entire right side of my body, still not willing to give up I trudge as fast as I can to the double door entry. _I'm so close, just a few more steps…_ I think to myself. If I just could knock down the doors… No, it's too late. Two arms enclose around my torso pulling me down. _Crack!_ Definitely some bones break, I try howling out in pain until one of the arms around me snaps my jaws shut. "Don't you think that getting away from the Volturi is that easy, girl." Jane's twin, Alec, hisses into my ear. Alec steps on one of my legs with a disgusting snap before getting up back to his sisters side. I whimper and lay my head onto the icy marble flooring.

"Jane, Alec what has happened here? Why is there a wolf in here!" Aro demands. "Master, we went to see what the disturbance from the dungeons was but instead we found this." Alec answers and gestures his hand towards me. "Where the bloody hell is the human girl? Don't tell me she escaped from two vampires and replaced herself with a _dog._" Caius bitterly says. "Master Caius, this is the girl, however she is not a shape-shifter like the ones that travel with the Cullens." Jane tells him, "Is it possible she is a, er, werewolf?" Jane meekly adds on. For once Caius' eyes flash with panic as he shakes his head side to side. "It, it cannot be…" His voice replies shakily.

Through my labored breathing, my eyes blur up and warp into a different scene. _Wolves, not just ordinary wolves no they are triple the size. I'm not sure where they are but it's a small village of some sort tucked away in dense forest-covered mountains. One wolf, perhaps the _Alpha_ as I've heard the head wolf of a pack is called, howls at the full moon on the small cliff that overlooks the small village. My shimmer then takes me down to where the town is, as if I'm a person there, and I see them. A group of beautiful, pale white people; they have coal colored eyes and there are five of them entering the area from the forest. _

_The wind is harshly blowing making the trees whistle and the houses creak. "Felicity, you know the wolves are here…" A man with sleek black hair tied in a low ponytail says. "Yes, I do. Nevertheless, it's time to feed, Nour. We do not have enough energy to kill them yet. Charlie and Ailena go feed and take Orlando with you. Nour and shall keep watch." The girl with bronze, wavy hair orders; three of them run into different houses and from those different houses people scream with horror as their lives shall soon come to an end. _

_Something tells me to look get out but it's only a shimmer, as far as I know nothing can happen to me and I cannot effect anyone who in my shimmer. "AWHOO!" A different wolf wails from inside the forest. Surely enough 3 other wolves, one has grayish, shaggy hair while the other two have different shades of brown, step out of the trees where they meet Felicity and Nour. "Tsk, Tsk shouldn't you three be in bed by now?" Nour delightfully teases, however Felicity keeps a straight face as she speaks to them "Where is Spencer?" She asks. The midnight black one chuckles saying, "Well nice to see you too, Felicity. You cannot keep running from us, though you are giving Spencer quite the game to play. See he only sees this as a game but he also blames creatures like you for our misfortune. Being a hunted creature like us isn't exactly an ideal situation." The wolf explains. _

"_Well what do we have here? The other woman who was hunting says behind Felicity. "Clearly the wolves have come to finish they're unresolved business." Another man with long frosted brown hair tells Ailena and wraps his arms around her kissing up and down her neck. "God, Charlie Ailena can't you two get a room?" The youngest one complains. One of the wolves rolls his eyes before he and the other two dodge at the five vampires. By now the village had awaken and a few brave people decide to come see what the racket is about. Screams rip through the windy night as they see wolves fighting five breathtakingly beautiful people. _

_The alpha wolf from the top of the cliff howls louder than before and even though it's not saying anything I knew somehow that he was saying to get out before anything worse could happen. Immediately the three wolves pop their heads in the air and they dash off into the forest. _

When I come back to my senses I'm still lying in the reception area floor but in human form I believe. What on earth did I just see?

**pls Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that the beginning of this story it is in past tense and then as my story began to evolve it became present tense, definitely a huge mistake on my part so I am in the process of rewriting the previous chapters; also, this is an unrequited love story.**

Chapter 9

When I awake from my shimmer, I am sure that I am once again in human form. Slowly and painfully, I breathe in and out with my eyes closed. My chest feels strained from a couple broken ribs.

"The human is awake." A cold harsh voice spoke. Gradually, my eyes crack open trying to avoid the light emitting from the room.

"Thank you Alec." I hear Aro say, my vision is a bit fuzzy from just waking up and I am terribly sore. "What's going on?" I ask. "Haylee, you have been asleep for a couple days." Answers Aro; I nod my head in acknowledgement. "You did break a couple ribs, no thanks to Alec." He explains as the younger vampire on his side quietly growls and glances to the side. "However, they shall be healed with proper rest."

A slight breeze waves through making me more than wide-awake. I finally take time to note that I am once again in a tiny cell and have been dressed in a scratchy white shirt and loose fitting black pajama pants that are too short and result to rising right above my ankles. "Since your little _outbreak_, I shall be having a guard here at all times to make sure you do not have another episode." Aro explains with an evil glint in his crimson eyes.

"Now I must warn you that I have given permission to my guard to kill you if you become out of hand again, but I'm sure we will not have anything to worry about correct?" Aro asks.

"Um, y-yes sir." I reassure him. "Good, now I shall be off taking care of those werewolves. Such a shame they are so wild, tsk, tsk. Farwell young ones, I shall expect more from you, dear Haylee." I gasp, he must have read my mind while was unconscious.

Once Aro left and went up stairs, Alec began talking. "You are lucky that I do not kill you know, wolf. If it were my decision I would have you dead in a heartbeat."

"Then why don't you kill me?" I bravely question him. "Because, that'd be too easy and where would the fun in that be? I would be more delighted in having my prisoners beg for death and not just proposing I do so for their entertainment." He replies as he sits with his back against the bars of the small cage.

"I never asked you to kill me for _entertainment_. Can't I just leave this place and go back home? I'd never tell anyone and, and I have a family! They're probably worried to death about me." I plead.

"You aren't going to see them again, Haylee. But, in a few decades, they most likely will have died and you will still be here serving us for as long as you live, which will be quite some time since you are a _gifted_ child of the moon." Alec replied.

"What do you mean 'child of the moon'?" I question, Alec laughs darkly and responds, "You really do not know much of our world, do you?" He asks rhetorically, "Children of the Moon are werewolves, like you are. They only change on nights of a full moon and they too are immortal, it does not take a genius to figure it out." He rationalized, "Last night was a full moon, thus causing you to phase into a wolf. When the sun rose you changed back."

"So I'm a werewolf? How on earth did that happen?" I ask myself, it was meant to be a self-asked question but Alec answered anyways. "Well, in order to become a Child of the Moon you must be bitten by one but, oddly enough while Aro searched your memories a bite from a wolf did not become apparent."

"Oh…" I muttered.

xXxXx

_~A few hours later_

"Are you going to feed me?" I ask rudely. Alec had been here for quite a while and, obviously, I have to. "You already fed, you don't need more." He replies angrily. "That was yesterday, I haven't even had any water. At this point I'm going to die of dehydration or starvation. You guys really don't know how to _properly_ hold someone hostage."

"Shut up! It is bad enough that I have to babysit you, now do you really think that annoying me to death would have any effect on whether you will be fed or not! Have you not heard of the term to be seen and not heard?" Alec shouts with clenched fists. He continues to stare me down; a strange metallic mist creeps up on me. Immediately I crawl backwards on my hands and feet to the very back of the cell until I crush up against the wall. Soon enough the mist engulfs me.

I am not sure what he has done but all I know is I can't feel, hear, or see anything besides darkness. I suppose I must have passed out due to being so hungry and thirsty; one half of me wants to see Alec's face when he realized that they really weren't taking care of me but the other side remained worried. Where am I? Surely it's not heaven, I'd expect some sort of gold gates with angels in the clouds. Possibly this is all that happens when you die, absolute nothingness. I'd sigh and possibly complain some more but unfortunately I can't even tell if I'm connected to my body anymore; the only thing I can physically do is stay in one place and think.

**Sorry for not updating sooner, my cat got a major injury, it showed bones and the major artery, and since we don't have enough money to fix it we have to take extra care of her. I hope that my quick chapter isn't too sucky but please review anyways(:**


End file.
